


A Thief on the Run

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Junko is kind of despair but not as much just batshit crazy, Mind Games, Mystery, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Prince and Commoner - Freeform, Romeo and Juliet References, Yami no Game | Shadow Game, no (not really), phantom thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: (Inspired by Cantarella)A mysterious figure in a white mask snuck into Togami property with ease. She snuck into the heir's bedroom in the middle of the night, telling him that she's gonna steal something from him. Before he could say anything, she offered him a game. As she continuously breaks into his house, it became a harder time to enter in as Togami tries to figure out the mystery of her game.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Hey, Byakuya. I want to give you something!" A small voice told him._

_A younger version of him looked over to the voice, then a tiny hand gave him a small box. The box was a pretty red, but it had a lock on it. "What's the point of giving this to me if I can't open it?_

_The voice responded as it giggled, "I'm not supposed to give it to you till your 15th birthday, but I couldn't wait. So instead of giving you the full gift, I'm giving you part of it. Once we meet again, then I'll give you the key. And that's a promise."_

_His blue eyes sadly looked down. He somehow knew that was impossible. Yet he held onto it. He hoped it was true. He needed to wait. That's all he needed to do. He needs to wait for her._

* * *

It was another day at school. These people annoyed Togami to hell. He wanted no association with these people. They were stepping stones to his glory. Some were ok, but everyone else can just go away from him. 

Togami Byakuya is the Ultimate Heir of Hope's Peak Academy, and everyone needs to respect him. There's no excuse. Naegi and Kirigiri got on his nerves the most. A stone cold heart of steel will not be moved by the sentimentality of people. Everyone was trying to send their self-righteous thoughts towards him. 

People are nothing but bothersome insects. He needed to be someplace where he can have peace a quiet. 

His limo came upon the streets of the school. Finally, out of this hell hole. "Mr. Genkins. Take me home." He demanded. 

The ride home was quiet, but he couldn't think straight. 

He's already finished his work for school because it was child's play, so he decided to read a good historical book. A classic, but he never got tired of it. The maid came in and gave him his cup with a nice aroma. "Here's your tea, Master Togami." 

Giving Byakuya a quick bow, she then left. He didn't even bother to say a 'thank you' or even looked at her. It was for the best that she left in an instant. The rich aroma went into his nose as he sipped a tiny bit at a time. 

Each word went by, but for some reason, he couldn't process them. Of course, he understood the novel, but he kept blanking out for some reason. He shakes his head to go back to where he thought he left off. 

It gave him solace. Whoever made his tea did wonders. His whole body feels relaxed. He was oddly tired. Maybe him being with those imbeciles tired him out. He couldn't move though. 

Huh? Someone's in his room. He couldn't move.

_**(!!!!)** _

The sound of the teacup crashing on the floor was loud. He couldn't see the broken pieces that shattered on the floor.

His body felt limp before he could do anything. His eyes glossed over. He can still see and hear everything. He tried to fight this feeling all over his body, but it didn't listen to him. His body relaxed more as his body tried to fight harder.

He suddenly felt a hand on his chin. She grabbed on his chin and made him look at her. "How unfortunate that you didn't notice that wasn't even your maid. Or in fact, you didn't bother looking at her at all. That drug is pretty fast acting. Enabling to make you compliant in an instant."

This person wore a white butterfly masquerade mask adorned with blue tints on the ends. She had a cavalier hat with a red feather on top. He can see her eyes. Her piercing red eyes that stared in his soul. Then her tied up brown hair softly laid on her shoulder. 

Byakuya tried to struggle but to no avail. "Aw, your face is adorable. Trying to act all brave, but you're confused in those pretty blue eyes. You wanted to be so calm, but I can see it." 

He tried to scream out to her. He tried to muster whatever he can to shout at her, but he couldn't. It was impossible. It was like his voice just shut off completely. He doesn't know how to feel about this. His body produced a forced relaxation to keep him sedated. She must've put something in the tea! 

"But I'm not here to do anything dangerous. I just want to play a little game with you."

He wanted to hiss at her. He wanted nothing to do with this person, but he does have to account of her breaking in here unnoticed. How was it even possible? This place has high security. No one is able to even take one step in here! 

She smirked, carrying him bridal style. She carefully took him to his bed. Great. He's about to get raped by this commoner, and he couldn't do a thing about it! She placed him on the bed and covered him with his blanket. She took off his glasses, and set it on the desk.

"You're a lot lighter than you look!" She laughed joyfully. She posed theatrically. "You think I was going to do something naughty, weren't you? Oh, what a dirty mind, Togami-sama!" 

His words were left silently. Every single time he tried to get angry, it left his chest in a single moment. His relaxed body felt too comfortable. It's infuriating, but his strength was gone.

He heard a creak from the other side of the room. She pulled a chair out to sit on it. With the support on in front of her, she rested her arms on it. She stared at the man in front of her. He can feel it bore into him. 

"Now, look at me." Her command pierced his ears. He felt his head turn to her, with his eyes one her full profile. Her white blouse was covered by the black jacket that dipped down to the back of her knees. He can see her in a Victorian Style suit with a ribbon style bow around her neck. Her high heel boots were at least an inch or two high.

"I ain't gonna do anything naughty to you, ya know? Unless you want me to, but you need to hear rules of the game first. I'll allow you to ask questions about this game of ours." She explained to him as she stared deeply in his glossy eyes. 

Byakuya asked out loud, "G-Game? W-what game are you talking about?" He couldn't control his lips. They automatically moved when he thought of that question. 

She let out a relaxed sigh as if she realized a death threat was a joke. "Oh? Curious about the game?" 

"W-What the hell you think?" He let out a weak growl which sounded embarrassingly like a cat. He can barely voice it out. Why can't he express a little annoyment? At least a little agitation! 

It seemed like she ignored it and continue to explain to him, "Now, the little game we have here has two important points that are required to beat this game. The first point you need is to figure out what type of game this is. Then the second point is to see if either one of us gets to it first. It can go as long as you want, Master Byakuya." She smirked as her chin resting on the back of her hands. Her voice sang his name in a teasing manner. 

That doesn't make any sense! He was about to shout out, but the stupid drug kept him quiet! "Before you jump the gun, I need to explain to you that this is a mystery game! A game of wits, knowledge, quick-thinking. A game where the role of the detective, you, try to figure out the mystery of the beautiful phantom thief, moi, aka, Madame Butterfly! You have to figure out what I am going to steal from you.” 

She automatically got up when she explains herself. Playfully, throwing her arms around as if she was in a Shakespearian show. Before he could say or think of anything else, she calmed herself. The clicking on his wooden floors echoed to his ears in a rhythmic pattern. The clicking got closer as he finally saw her. Her head was over his head, staring right into his eyes. He couldn't see anything on her face but those eyes. 

"Though I would like to stay longer, I know you need some rest. I will explain the rules to you tomorrow night. Now," she placed her gloved hand on his cheek as if she was soothing a child. In a motherly tone, she said, "forget about all your troubles. Close your eyes and sleep." 

Her words echoed through his brain. His eyes were getting harder and harder to keep open. "Now that the day's over, you can sleep peacefully. Get rid of all the stress of the day and embrace the night. Sleep now. Save those worries for tomorrow, and rest." 

His whole body felt so comfortably warm. 


	2. Chapter 2: Madame Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya decided to do some research on Madame Butterly in Hope's Peak Academy's archives. If she was capable of breaking in Togami property, then she has to be infamous, right? Right?

Blue eyes opened. He felt the sun on his face as he steadily sat up. He doesn't remember going to bed. He rubbed his head because of the splitting headache. He was reading a book on his desk. 

He noticed the chair that was on his desk next to his bed as his vision became clear. Then his eyes widen. White envisioned his eyes. 

That girl with the mask! Her smirk plagued his mind. He let out a low growl just thinking about it. It was frustrating that she was able to sneak in here, and give him that cocky smirk! Anger boiled through his veins when he got out of bed and got ready for school. 

He was really upset to the point where the chauffeur can feel his intense feelings. He couldn't help but shudder when the young Togami heir sighs. He feared that he might get fired if he did anything wrong. If he were to mention anything, then he was afraid that he would make him even more upset. 

Byakuya looked over to his phone to search this Madame Butterfly. All he was getting was a music opera by Luigi Illica and Giuseppe Giacosa! She does have class in naming after an opera, but he can't find any results in the stranger that appeared in his mansion! This is aggravating. Hope's Peak Academy has more information about people like her. Even his own libraries are more reliable sources than internet forums. 

He felt the limousine stop. Looking upwards to the window, he saw the symbol of Hope's Peak. The car door opened. People stared at the Affluent Progeny. Though they have seen him many times before, they still were in awe of his status. As they should be. He is part of the great Togami family. 

A shiver ran down his spine. He knows this feeling. This dreadful feeling was behind him, and he is not going to stay there and have it catch up to him. He started to rush out of there before Toko could even take a step further. 

Going into the school went a lot smoother than he expected. He then found another problem. Byakuya's classmates were the problem. All of them were a problem. Their excessive yelling, questioning, greeting each other like he's good friends with them. They were less bothersome since he found a way to deal with them, but he wished they left him alone more often. 

"Hey, Byakuya! Good morning!" a male with brown spikey hair replied to him. Out of all of them, Makoto Naegi has been the least annoying out of the bunch. His only problem is that he hangs out with everyone other plebian here. 

He gave a small grunt of acknowledgment. He saw that Makoto was with Aoi, Kyoko, and Chihiro. Not wanting any more trouble, he walked passed them. "Hey, Byakuya. Where are you going?"

There was a slight pause for a moment. He replied to them, not looking back, "I have things to do in the library. Don't follow me." 

He just left without another word. His four classmates were left, confused. Aoi approached the lucky student. "Hey, Makoto. What was that all about? I thought Byakuya was a lot nicer to you." 

He looked over to where he was going. Makoto knew something was up with the heir. He wanted to give him space, but then again... Toko might be tailing him.

... 

Yeah, he should follow him. Who knows. Maybe he’ll stay close to him. Who knows. Toko could be behind him right now. 

* * *

_The young Byakuya needed a quiet place to study. The loud chatter of people was too much. He entered in the garden as he scorns over the people below him. He did take note of a few, but only a few. It was a good idea since he found some business partners now._

_The path winded a bit but heard a familiar tune. He didn't want to follow it. Though, curiosity enraptured his mind. He walked past the rose bushes as he heard a music box. The singer's voice was louder than the box. He figured it was English. He never studied English, but he was able to make out some of those words._

_December_

_Remember_

_Memory_

_Dancing_

_All the other words seemed to disappear. He knew the song, but only in French._

_That's when he saw her. A girl with a white dress and she had a blue ribbon in her hair. The same sky blue ribbon was around her waist as it ended at her back. Her silver hair flowed around her gracefully. Her black shoes tapped gently on the garden's path. It was as if she was dancing like a ballerina. She was dancing like a ballerina. It was a familiar dance._

_His young voice replied to her. "Hey. That's the Pas de Deux, right?" _

_Her voice stopped alongside her dance. Slowly, her head turned over to lock eyes with him. Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah! I love that dance! I think it's so pretty!"_

_That smile never wavered._

_"You were doing it wrong." He glared at her. "It's a duet. Not a solo. And it's the wrong song. Are you dumb?"_

_His eyes widen. The girl's eyes were confident. Smiling, she answered, "Yes! Yes, I am!"_

* * *

He entered the library quickly as he could. He doesn't want anyone interrupting his research. Especially a girl in braids!

Byakuya sat down on a chair with a desk full of documents. He shuffled each one around to see if there's anyone similar to the figure that came to his mansion. Her red eyes irritated him. Just thinking about it irks him. 

So far, he found similar results in their research, but nothing exactly like her. Hair's too long, the body's too little, too fat, hair's too short. What's with these results!? Doesn't Hope's Peak Academy have more document than the Togami family?! Yes, he has documents of infamous people all over Japan, and few across the country, but they usually have more!

He shuffled around them again. Documents were organized to try to find the right one. There's no description of the girl from last night! What gives?!

A creak from the door pierced the quiet air. It had to be one or the other there. 

"Yes?" He asked to them. 

Suddenly, footsteps came upon him and asked him in a gentle voice, "Byakuya. Is something the matter?" 

Good. At least it wasn't that garbage, Toko. He thought. He continued looking through documents. 

"Hey, Naegi," Byakuya called out to him in his monotone voice. Uh-oh. When he talks in a surname basis, he means business. 

"Yes?"

Makoto saw him turn around and asked him, "Do you know someone by the name of Madame Butterfly?"

Odd question. "No, I haven't. Why?" Makoto tilts his head. What is going on with Byakuya? He's been acting strangely ever since this morning. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the Togami heir got up. Walking down the halls, he grunted in frustration. Makoto's confused expression deepened. He decided to go over to where Byakuya was at, the documents of every criminal history. He looked over to see what this was all about. 

His eyes widen. The criminal records were organized in a singular category. The criminals that he was looking over all had some things in common. He took note of that. 

Maybe he'll do research on this girl. He may have to ask him some questions as soon as he talks to Togami again. He closed the door, leaving the empty library.


End file.
